


His Plaything

by Cloud889



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn’t regain consciousness and that changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Plaything

John tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy. His head was throbbing and his whole body ached. He could hear voices nearby but couldn’t decipher the words. He tried to focus hoping to hear Hellboy and Liz voices to know that they were okay.

He finally recognized Hellboy voice. His elation quickly evaporated as he finally understood the words.

“No, let her dead. She’d never accept to be my queen and rule this new world by my side.”

John heart sank because although it was Hellboy voice the tone was very different; it was chilling, cold, cruel. He finally was able to open his eyes. He blinked few times before his vision cleared and he could see his surroundings.

The first thing he saw was Hellboy, his horns completely grown with a flame of fire around them. John knew at that moment that everything was lost. He has failed professor Bruttenholm. He didn’t stand by Hellboy side and help him become a man.

Hellboy met his gaze and John shivered. Hellboy eyes were terrifying as he started walking towards him. John frantically tried to get free from the shackles but it was useless and Hellboy was suddenly in front of him.

John straightened his back and met Hellboy eyes dead on, if he was going to die, he was going to face it bravely. He braced himself for the dead blow but it never came, instead Hellboy crouched down and cupped his face. John was stunned at the touch and stared fearfully into Hellboy eyes. What he saw in them scared him more than dying; a lot more.

Anung Un Rama lowered his hand and smirked at the human seeing the fear on his face. Liz was dangerous to keep by his side unwillingly. Myers, on other hand, would be a delight. He was intrigued by special agent John Myers. He didn’t possess any supernatural power yet that didn’t stop him from storming unhesitatingly into dangerous situations.

Myers was trying to show no fear but Anung Un Rama could smell it on him and it intoxicated the demon. He would have so much fun playing with this human.

John cleared his throat and said,

“Hellboy…”

Hellboy interrupted him,

“That’s not my name, human”

John was confused,

“What??”

“That’s not my real name, my name is Anung Un Rama.”

“That’s some long name you have”

The demon smirked. He was convinced more than ever that he would enjoy his time with this human.

John didn’t like the look on Hel… Anung Un Rama. It was easier to call him that because the one standing in front of him wasn’t the Hellboy John got to know in the past few weeks.

“Anung un Rama. I guess it’s too late to convince you to spare the world”

“Way too late”

John swallowed with difficulty. He couldn't wrap his mind around the state the world must be in by now. And suddenly he remembered what the first words he heard.

“What about Liz?”

“Too late for that, too”

John was shocked,

“Why? You care about her"

“Correction, I _cared_ about her”

John frowned and then straightened his back as best as he could,

“What are you waiting for to kill me then? Because you didn’t care about me in the first place."

“I’m not going to kill you. Ruling this new world would be boring after a while. I need something to entertain me”

John stared incredulously at him,

“And I’m the entertainment?”

“Correct”

“You can’t be serious”

“I’m deadly serious. We’re going to have so much fun together.”

John doubted that; doubted it very much.


End file.
